


Girls Like Me

by Katybug1992



Series: You're the Man, But I Got the Power [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Can be read as a stand alone, Female Alexander Kerfoot, Female Mitch Marner, Female Nicklas Backstrom, Female Tyler Seguin, Women in the NHL, female claude giroux, female jaden schwartz, female nolan patrick, female robert thomas, support system, there are relationship but they're more mentioned/alluded to because they are not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: The League is full of men, so the women have to support each other.Companion Piece to "All I Know Is I Won't Go Speechless".
Series: You're the Man, But I Got the Power [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821067
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Girls Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Girls Like Me" by Martina McBride.

1.I remember that first time I fell in love. I've never been the one to be afraid to jump. And sometimes it hurts, but the world still turns.

Claude-Marie remembered the first time she fell in love with a teammate. She remembers it vividly. She remembers literally running into Danny her first day with the Flyers and letting out a string of French curse words.

And she remembered vividly struggling with it. She remembered feeling so utterly alone. She was the only woman on the team and some of the wives had reached out to her, but she hadn’t felt comfortable enough to talk to them about Danny.

Then she remembered that she had Nicke Backstrom’s number in her phone. There weren’t a ton of women in the NHL and Nicke had told her that they had to stick together.

“So…. I may like Danny a little,” Claude-Marie had said as soon as Nicke answered, “Which is bad on so many levels but let’s start with the divorced with kids and work down.”

“Okay, you need to breathe.” Nicke responded, pulling her phone away and saying something to whoever she was with before Claude heard her walking outside.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Just out with the guys. Now, start from the beginning.”

And Claude let everything spill out of her. After Nicke was silent for a minute, she asked, “So, I need to forget about it right? Get over it? Focus on hockey?”

“Why do you want to try with Danny?” Nicke asked.

“Because he’s sweet, and he’s handsome, and he’s so good with those boys.”

“Now, why do you think it’s a bad idea?”

“Because the ink on the divorce is barely dry, because he’s the father of three almost teenagers, because he’s my teammate, because he’s ten years older and it wouldn’t look good for him to be dating me...not publicly. And I’ve done the whole secret dating thing and it doesn’t feel good after a while. And I’m a rookie. I need to make a name for myself, not have people decide who I am.”

“I think, that if you still feel like this about Briere in a year, then you should act on it. But, you’re right. Right now, you need to tell people who you are. Our teammates….it doesn’t matter who they date. No one cares. But they DO care about who we date. And they always decide that that says something about us.”

“And if I’m suddenly dating Danny….”

“You’re a homewrecker. Doesn’t matter that the divorce was in process. And you’re only getting started. They don’t need to think about this, but we do.”

“You’re right.”

“No, G, YOU’RE right. You got to the answer on your own.”

“Thanks, Nicke.”

“Call or text me anytime, okay? Us ladies have to stick together.” 

“Merci.”

“You’re welcome. Now, I have to go back inside. Ovi has been doing shots all night and someone has to be responsible.”

“Good luck!”

“Thanks.”

As if perfectly timed, Danny arrived home with the boys - who all tore over to Claude immediately, yelling over each other about their days. And Claude listened to each of them with her full attention, because she adored the monsters. She made brief eye contact with Danny, who was watching her with an unreadable expression, and knew that they would need to have a talk later.

But that would be after the boys went to bed. Now, it was time to make dinner - which meant she had to stop Danny from attempting to cook and burning down the kitchen. 

2.I remember that first sad broken heart and I told myself I wouldn't fall apart. So I let it burn, that's how you live and learn.

Alexandria didn’t know why she had been the one sent to get Mitchie. Surely Matthews would have been the better option. Although things had seemed to be a little weird between them so far. She knew she could ask Morgan and get the answers she wanted, but she was more focused with finding her place and getting used to Toronto.

“Go away, Auston,” Mitchie’s voice came from the other side of the door when she knocked.

“It’s not Auston.” she replied.

She heard a sniffle and then the hotel door opened and Michelle Marner stood in front of her with wet eyes and a blotchy face.

“So, I guess we’re not going for team dinner?” Alexandria let herself into the room when Mitchie stepped aside.

“You can still go. I’ll be fine.” Mitchie replied.

“But you’re not now. And it clearly has something to do with Matthews.”

“I’ll text Mo and tell them I kidnapped you and tell them to go without us. You go change.”

“You gonna let me back in the room when I come back.”

Mitchie let out a little chuckle before handing her roomkey over.

When Alexandria came back, she was wearing a pair of leggings and a Avs hoodie with Jost’s name and number on the back.

“I ordered us a cheesecake.” Mitchie’s voice was soft and she was sitting against the headboard hugging her knees to her chest.

“So,” Alexandria climbed onto the bed next to her, “what’s going on?”

“I started seeing this guy over summer - Andrew. He’s studying pre-med at UT. I thought we were happy, you know? I told Auston a couple weeks ago and he started getting weird. We had this big not-fight fight. And then Auston started calling or texting when he knew I was out with Andrew, or showing up when Andrew was over.” Mitchie sniffed as her eyes filled with tears again, “And then Andrew and I started fighting because of it. And, like, my natural instinct is to defend Auston. It has been for a long time. But Andrew didn’t like it. He called, about twenty minutes ago, and broke up with me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We probably weren’t gonna last much further into the season. Between all the travel for me and his school work… and Auston.”

“What about Auston?”

“He and I…. our rookie year we got close to something...and then decided not to risk it. He’s my best friend, yeah? And he picks up all the time. But he always got weird when I did. And Andrew was my first real boyfriend since I was in Juniors. And you would have thought I betrayed Auston if you saw how he responded.”

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“No,” Mitchie sniffed, “he doesn’t know we broke up yet. And it’s partly his fault and I don’t want to see him right now. I just want to drown myself in cheesecake and watch When Harry Met Sally. And probably cry.”

“You want company?”

“You don’t mind?”

“You’re not the only girl on the team anymore. If you ever want to talk…”

“Ditto.” Mitchie flashed a grin, “you know, if you ever wanna talk about your boys?”

“Brutes told everyone?”

“He didn’t mean to. I don’t think.”

“I can tell you that story when you’re feeling better. Tonight is about you.”

“Only two other people in my life have ever made me put myself first.”

“McDavid and Strome?”

“How’d you know?”

Both women laughed as there was a knock on the door. Alexandria got up and started walking toward the door, shooting, “Well, now there’s three” over her shoulder as she went to collect the cheesecake - the whole cheesecake.

Mitchie gave a small smile as she pulled up the movie, “Dig in.”

3.It ain't always easy, but it's gonna be alright.

Tyler was prepared for a lot when it came to the Draft. She really was. But she wasn’t prepared for the added media attention - especially since she was projected to go high. She had just finished her interview with Barstool - which she knew all the hockey bros would enjoy, and she knew her draft classmate would probably enjoy being on it - but she knew she had gotten questions that the guys didn’t.

It felt like a preview of what her life would be like. The different kind of attention that she would be receiving, the questions that didn’t focus on her hockey, the interviewers who pushed her for answers in a way they wouldn’t push the guys.

When she felt someone’s shoulder bump against hers, she tensed but then relaxed when she noticed it was Jaden, the only other female in her draft class.

“How’s it going for you?” Tyler asked, voice low in case anyone was listening in.

“Eh,” Jaden shrugged, “better than it’s going for you.”

Tyler let out a surprised laugh at the response and Jaden smirked in return.

Tyler tracked Jaden down after the other girl should have been done with post-draft photos and interviews, finding her hiding in a darker corner and trying to pull her hair into a bun and avoiding any cameras.

“Give me your phone.” Tyler demanded, laughing as the shorter girl jumped but did as asked. She entered her phone number in and sent herself a text, “I think we’ll each other to lean on. Don’t be a stranger, okay? It’s hard being the only girl in the locker room anywhere.”

“Same to you,” Jaden smiled, “and good luck.”

Tyler hugged her and it definitely seemed to surprise Jaden because she froze up for a second before she returned the hug.

4.It used to be me hidin' insecurities with a cigarette and a bottle of whiskey. I was a girl at home in the dark, all alone, sayin', "Why the hell doesn't he miss me?"

Jaden had kept a close eye on Robbi the whole night. They were in Canada, so she was technically legal. But she knew what drinking through pain looked like. She had been that girl many times. When she saw Robbi sway, she stood up, walking away from Eddy as he was mid-sentence and tried not to run over to her Rookie.

There was a guy a couple stools down from where Robbi was leaning against the bar and one glare from Jaden had him sitting back down.

“Honestly, Dunner,” Jaden hissed, “She’s barely eighteen. You should have cut her off.”

“Jada, I’m fine,” Robbi responded, struggling through the words.

“You and I are going back to the hotel, okay?” Jaden told her, “We’re going back to the hotel and making a ton of coffee. And having a long talk about just accepting drinks put in front of you.”

“The bartender made them.”

“Yes, Robbi, but you have to watch them make the drinks.”

“I think Mitchie told me that once.”

“Well, we’ll have the grownup talk.”

“Jada, I don’t feel good.”

“That would be all the whiskey you drank.”

Robbi hummed and was silent for the rest of the walk back to the hotel, still managing to walk gracefully in her heels - which Jaden was thankful for. The way their season was going, they didn’t need Robbi breaking her ankle. 

When they entered Jaden’s room, Jaden immediately started a pot of coffee and grabbed sweats and tshirt for Robbi to change into, changing into a pair of leggings and a tanktop herself, then poured Robbi her first cup of coffee.

“Careful, it’s hot.” Jaden said softly as Robbi gripped the cup.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes as Robbi finished the first cup of coffee and Jaden poured her a second.

“You wanna talk about it?” Jaden asked, leaning back against the headboard and looking over at Robbi curled up in the chair.

“Matthew doesn’t love me.” Robbi responded.

“What?” Jaden asked. Because Matthew Tkachuk definitely loved Robbi Thomas. Like really loved her. Like called just to say he loved her.

“We had a fight and now he doesn’t love me.” Robbi’s voice got tight and her eyes filled with tears and she stood up before joining Jaden on the bed and tucking her face against Jaden’s neck and starting to cry. Sobbing, she said, “And he’s probably out fucking some puck bunny because I wasn’t ready this Summer. And then I had to cancel our dinner in Calgary because Chief is taking us to that place and I don’t even know WHY we were fighting but he hates me now.”

“Robbi,” Jaden sighed, but put her arms around her rookie, holding her as she let it all out. She knew what that was like. She knew what it was like to feel insecure, to blame herself when things got bad. She knew what it was like to turn to alcohol to try to fix it because if there was one thing Jaden Schwartz hated talking about, it was feelings.

“Hmm?” Robbi hummed, exhaustion starting to set in.

“You’re gonna get some sleep and then tomorrow you’re gonna call Matthew,” Jaden instructed.

“But he hates me.” 

“No, he doesn’t, Robbi.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I have never had ANYONE look at me the way that boy looks at you. The closest I’ve come to that is…”

“Schenner?”

“It was a long time ago.” 

“Should I call Matthew now?”

“Oh, no,” Jaden chuckled, “because you are still thinking with Drunk Girl Brain. And Drunk Girl Brain is a friend to no one. And Drunk Girl Brain should never talk to the boy she’s mad at. Ever. My Drunk Girl Brain once told Schenner he was a Dootyhead to his face.”

“When was this?” Robbi laughed, expecting to hear it happened in high school.

“Last year. At Worlds.” Jaden replied, “So, wait until Sober Girl Brain is back and THEN call Matthew. Though, knowing that boy, there’s already an apology on you phone.”

“I check -”

“No, you sleep.”

“....night, Jada.”

“Night, Robbi.”

5.We act so tough like it ain't nothin', 'cause we don't want them to see. Here's to the girls like me

It wasn’t like Nolan wasn’t used to guys being jackasses on ice. She was. Guys had been jackasses to her on ice for what felt like her whole life. But what she wasn’t prepared for was Hornqvist. 

She was prepared. But he was playing dirty, throwing cheap shots and his chirps crossed the line several times. And by the end of game she was sore and emotionally drained, she couldn’t bring herself to care that they won.

She stripped out of her gear and headed to the shower without even looking up, without even acknowledging TK. She stayed in her head until G stopped in front of her.

“Get your stuff,” her Captain told her, “I’ll take you home.”

Nolan nodded and did as she was told, following Claude out of the locker room and to her car.

They drove in silence until Claude reached a small coffee shop.

“Come on,” she nudged Nolan toward the back of the 24-hour shop, toward the two armchairs, “Go sit down. I’ll order.”

Nolan settled herself in, curled her legs up next to her. She didn’t know what to expect until Claude was handing her a Chai Latte and taking the seat across from her. 

“Hornqvist is a piece of crap.” Claude said after taking a sip of her own hot chocolate, “My first game against him, he actually pulled hair. Got away with it...well, with the ref. Hartsy beat the shit out of him.”

“I can handle myself but…”

“But there’s a line, and it’s different for everyone. It took me a long time to learn that I’m allowed to let people know when they’ve gone too far. That it’s not whining for me to stand up for myself. On or off the ice.”

“Yeah, but they still don’t listen. I’ve heard the kind of questions you get.”

“And then I sic Danny the reporter.”

Nolan laughed as Claude grinned. Danny’s job with the Flyers didn’t initially involve anything PR related, but he ended up being in charge of Claude’s PR (and G would be talking to him about adding Nolan to his responsibilities).

“If you ever need help, if your line gets crossed again, let me know and I WILL take care of it.” Claude told her, “Or tell Teeks and he can ‘defend your honor’ or whatever he calls it.”

Nolan laughed brightly, face flushing darkly, “He’s dumb.”

“You wouldn’t like him any other way,” Claude replied, “And I’ll have Sid talk to Hornqvist.”

“Sid?”

“You have your...thing…with Teeks, I have a slightly more complicated one with Sid.”

Nolan grinned as she met Claude’s sparkling eyes.

6.Fast forward, now your old dreams are gone and you got new priorities. You thought you knew what you wanted, but you had it all wrong. 

Nicke was getting older. There was no getting around it. And she had started to think about life after hockey. And she thought she had at least one of those answers. She had been seeing Michael for three years and thought she had finally found The One. He understood her schedule, he wasn’t opposed to being relegated to Arm Candy when needed, and he understood her relationship with Ovi in a way none of her boyfriends ever did.

She thought he was The One. Then she arrived in her hotel room in Philly to find a voicemail from him ending the relationship, telling her that he would have her things returned to her house and collect his stuff before she got back from her roadie.

She sent Giroux a text and changed into leggings and a hoodie that was definitely Ovi’s, slipping on her sneakers when she got a response from the Flyers Captain and headed out - texting Ovi that he was a single parent for the next few hours and ignoring the question she got in return.

She stepped out of her Uber when it pulled up to a modest house in the suburbs. The house surprised her. She had expected….more. After all, she had seen Sid’s mansion. But, in a way, this fit Claude-Marie Giroux. No security gate, no house too large and empty. 

“You look like shit.” G greeted her when she knocked on the door.

“Well, I just got dumped, so…” Nicke replied, walking past Giroux and into the house, not at all surprised to see the colorful bohemian style of decorating.

“Ice cream or whiskey?” Claude asked, heading toward the kitchen.

“Whiskey.” Nicke responded, throwing herself into one of the armchairs. When she accepted the glass from Claude, she said, “I thought he was it for me, you know? He got me. We were together for three years. ALEX liked him. Do you know how many of my boyfriends Alex has liked? None. He has hated every single guy I have dated. When Ovi liked him...I thought it was a sign.”

“Men are shit.” Claude replied that that was answer to all of life’s problems.

Nicke couldn’t help but huff out a laugh, “Aren’t you practically happily engaged to Sid?”

“Well, I’m mad at him right now.” Claude shrugged, “Because, while he’s not as bad as some men, he is still a man - therefore, he is still shit.”

They were quiet for a while before Nicke said, “Do you ever think about life after hockey? I mean, we’re 32, G. We’re not getting any younger.”

“Sometimes….” Claude sat up and leaned forward, “I had a pregnancy scare. Sid and I had been together for, like, two months. And I was terrified because I had two choices: terminate the pregnancy or take a season or two off. And I didn’t want to take either option. And I want kids so badly. And I want to marry Sid, I know that. But we don’t have it as easy as the men do. If we want kids, we have to take time away or wait until we retire.”

“I thought Michael was my life after hockey. We talked about it. Then he broke up with me via voicemail. And didn’t really explain why.”

“Well, it’s his loss. Because you, Nicke, are a fucking catch.”

Nicke let herself laugh at that and finally fully relaxed - knowing she made the right decision to come to G instead of Ovi.

“Let’s not talk about him anymore,” Nicke moved to the couch, leaning against the arm rest and crossing her legs to face Claude, “Tell me why you’re mad at Sid.”

“Because he’s a piece of shit man, Backy. A piece of shit man.”

And Nicke threw her head back, laughing.

7.Yeah, it takes a few steps just to get it all together. It might hurt now but it won't last forever. Make those mistakes, it'll make you better.

It had been five years of consistently hooking up with Toews for Jaden to let herself admit that she wanted more. That she deserved more. Because Jonathan was her opposite in so many ways, but from day one he had looked at her like she was all that mattered. And from day one she had been running from the way that made her feel. Because she wasn’t good enough to be looked at like that. She didn’t deserve it.

And so she had settled on falling into bed with him and pretended not to see how his expression had somehow become softer and how an undercurrent of something had developed whenever they fucked. Pretended not to notice that it was rare that they didn’t fuck face-to-face lately. Pretended not to notice how she felt more content than she could ever remember being when she was in his arms - safe and secure as he held her close. 

And that had scared her. So she drank too much because Robbi had stayed at the hotel and she didn’t need to set an example for responsible/safe drinking habits and her boys didn’t tend to count her drinks. She couldn’t get Jonathan out of her head and her Drunk Girl Brain told her to call him.

But Schenner had been keeping an eye on her and pulled her phone out of her hand.

“You can call him in the morning.” Schenner told her gently, “When you’re sober.”

And Jaden did. And they talked until she needed to leave for practice. And they had a date set up for the night before their game in Chicago.

Which is why Jaden was sitting in the desk chair and letting Robbi help her with her hair.

“Are you wearing your little black dress?” Robbi asked.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it that.” Jaden rolled are eyes.

“If it’s short, tight, and black, it’s a LBD.” Robby grinned widely.

“I just want to look nice. He’s...I don’t want him to regret wanting me.”

“You, Jada, are going to knock him off his feet. And not just because you’re beautiful.” Robbi put her chin on the top of Jaden’s head, “You’re a fucking beast on the ice, you’re funny, you’re smarter than you let people think you are...than you let yourself think you are. You’re also kinda my hero, Jada.”

“You really need to stop calling me that. One of the guys will pick up on it.”

Robbi laughed and went back to curling Jaden’s hair. 

“I was serious, though,” Robbi said after a minute, “He’d be dumb to not want you.”

Jaden gave a small smile but didn’t complain as Robbi decided she would be doing Jaden’s make up as well.

8.Yeah, it used to be me hidin' insecurities with a cigarette and a bottle of whiskey. Yeah, I was a girl at home in the dark, all alone, sayin', "Why the hell doesn't he miss me?"

Mitchie didn’t know what to expect when Bear asked her to talk to Alexandria. Because up until then, if there was anything wrong with Kerf, Bear took care of it. Or Mo. They knew her pretty well. But Bear told Mitchie that they couldn’t help her with this. Or she wouldn’t let them.

What Mitchie found was Alexandria in her window seat, knees up to her chest, steaming mug of tea in her hands, looking out over the city, wearing a pair of Avs sweats with the number 17 visible at the hip and an Avs hoodie with number 37 on the arm.

“Brutes send you?” she asked, not looking over at Mitchie as she closed the door.

“He’s worried about you.” Mitchie replied, sitting down across from her in the window seat.

“I’ll be fine.” Alexandria plastered on her perfect fake smile.

“It might help you to talk about it.”

“I miss my boys.” Alexandria took a sip of her tea, “I thought seeing them when we played the Avs would have made it a little easier, but I was wrong. It’s so hard. And we’re making due long distance but...I’m terrified they’re going to decide that they’re better off without me.”

“Kerf, you have to know that they love you. They fucking filled your hotel room in Denver with roses.”

“Logically, I know that. We talk day when we can, and text, and there’s definitely skype sex. But...I don’t know that’s enough for them. It’s barely enough for me. I miss having someone to talk me out of my head, and to hold me if I had a bad game, and to make me feel like I was enough.”

“Well...I don’t have a dick so it won’t be the same, but I love to cuddle.”

Alexandria laughed and Mitchie counted it as a win. So she stood up and help her hand out, “Come on, we’re having a girls’ day.”

“We’re not going shopping are we?” Alexandria downed the rest of her tea and took Mitchie’s hand.

“You can buy something sexy, take some racy photos for your boys tonight, eh?” Mitchie wiggled her eyebrows ridiculously.

Alexandria shook her head but headed to her room to change. 

9.We act so tough like it ain't nothin', ‘cause we don't want them to see. Here's to the girls like me.

Claude-Marie did what she could for her team. She took the bullets in the media. She took the hits on the ice. She took the blame for the loses. Because she was the Captain. She set the example. She was also the only Captain in the League without a dick, so she was - as unfair as it was - held to a higher standard. Which is why she had insisted that she and Sid keep their relationship a secret from the public. Because it wouldn’t be him getting the questions, getting attacked, being asked if he should lose his C. It would be her.

But they had gotten too comfortable. And she was pictured kissing Sid and then pulling him into her hotel room. And when they were released it was once again questioned whether or not she deserved the C. After all, she had had it for eight years and never won the Cup and now she was sleeping with Crosby.

And Danny had offered to bring down the hammer anyone who said something along those lines to Claude’s face. Sid - for his part - actually had to bring up the insinuations in order to call them ridiculous because in the eyes of the media, it didn’t matter who he was dating.

And, while her team was furious at the questions, Claude told them that the line was “No Comment” and she refused to let them argue it.

“You’ll make it a bigger deal than it needs to be.” Claude had told them.

But Nolan wasn’t having it when she got the question.

“What kind of example does it set for the locker room is Giroux is willing to fall into bed anyone?” a particularly horrible reporter asked Nolan during a post-practice media scrum.

And before Claude to could step in - or get loose from Danny, who had had grabbed her before the reporter could finish the question - Nolan was answering the question.

“G’s a great leader. She sets the tone of the room and we all look up her. For me, personally, I couldn’t ask for a better role model. She’s the first woman in the NHL to wear the C and she’s still the only one. And teams are called progressive when they give women an ‘A’. She has to put up with so much more than the men do, we all do. But at the end of the day, G puts our team before herself everyday. I couldn’t ask for a better Captain.”

“Who gives a fuck who she’s fucking?” Tyler responded when she got a question regarding it, “She’s a fucking great hockey player. That’s all that matters.”

“I don’t know why it’s anyone’s business who she’s seeing,” Jaden shrugged when asked, “It’s not easy to date when you live the lives that we do.”

“You can’t choose who you love,” Mitch replied, “As long as she’s happy. I mean, we played them, like, three days ago and I can guarantee it hasn’t effected her play. I mean, we all saw that sick goal.”

Nicke had glared the reporter down when he dared ask her, murder eyes in full effect, before having him removed and telling the room to never ask her that kind of question ever again.

Claude made sure to send a thank you to the GC after hearing their statements. It was nice knowing that there were people outside her team had her back.

10.Here's to the girls like me. Here's to the girls like me. Here's to the girls like me.

It wasn’t often that Dallas and St. Louis overlapped if they weren’t playing each other. But it happened the day after Dallas played Chicago and the day before St. Louis played Chicago. Both teams had the day off and Tyler showed up at Jaden’s room and pushed her way in when Jaden opened the door.

“Why?” Jaden whined, glaring at her through sleepy eyes.

“Because.” Tyler shrugged, “Get dressed, come on. I’ll buy you breakfast.”

“Fine.” Jaden glared.

“And not a hoodie and leggings, Jaden. I mean it!” Tyler yelled after her.

“I can dress myself!”

“You either wear leggings and a hoodie or you dress like a frat boy!”

“Jonathan likes the way I dress!”

“Unfortunately I know. He talks about you at length. Although, if you were open to it, I wouldn’t mind experiencing the things he says you can do with your tongue.”

“Tyler!”

“What?”

Jaden came out of the bathroom in jeans and a sweater and Tyler found it acceptable enough.

“Now, come on.” Tyler pulled her toward the door, “We’ll grab breakfast and then hit Michigan Avenue. Get you something sexy to wear on your date with Johnny tonight.”

“Why?” Jaden definitely did not whine, “I have a dress already.”

“Because I am starved for girl time.” Tyler responded, “You have another girl on your team, I don’t. And sometimes I just want to go shopping and get another woman’s opinion and not the opinion of a well-intentioned but terrified of pissing me off man.”

Jaden didn’t respond, but she did let Tyler drag her around and shove her into dressing rooms all day with minimal complaint. 

And she had to admit that the look on Jonathan’s face when he saw her that night was worth it - but not as worth it as the shopping trip seemed to truly settle Tyler back into herself.

11.Yeah, it takes a few steps just to get it all together. Make those mistakes that'll make you better.

Willy was always the one who had to deal with anything “Marnthews” related. He didn’t ask for it. But here he was, sitting in Mitchie’s condo while she ate chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. So, he called Nicke and handed the phone to Mitchie (because Mitchie had let her phone die), stealing her ice cream from her and eating it himself. Although, he would take dealing with Mitchie over dealing with Auston anyday.

“What did Matthews do?” Nicke’s voice came through the speaker. 

Normally Willy would try to defend Auston a little, but this time it was a little harder.

And Mitchie unloaded. Filling Nicke in on her boyfriend and how it was partly (mostly) Auston’s fault things had ended, but then Auston was back to acting like he hadn’t been insanely jealous of Andrew. And then how things seemed to have returned to normal until Mitchie had tried to pick up the night before and she and Auston got in a huge fight and she stormed out of the bar.

“I think you and Matthews need to have a real, sit down, serious talk.” Nicke replied when Mitchie finished, “You both need to be on the same page about what you want. And you need to have an independent third party present.”

“Like Willy?”

“No. He’s too invested. Maybe Kerf? She’s still new enough to the Leafs and she knows a thing or two about having serious talks.”

It had been an exciting moment when Brutes had let slip that Kerf was dating both Jost and Compher. Kerf had gone bright red, Tyson had immediately started apologizing, Mo had grabbed Kerf the second her embarassment turned to anger, and Kappy and Willy had both had a lot of questions that either Kerf didn’t answer or Mitchie didn’t let them ask.

“You think she would? I didn’t want to drag her into the drama.”

“I think that’s why she’d be perfect for it. Because she doesn’t know all the drama. She would just be there to make sure you didn’t kill Matthews.”

Nicke was silent for a minute before she said, “Look, I’m not the best person to talk to about this. I have a complicated relationship of my own. But I do know that it’s not going to get any better unless you both get on the same page. And the only way you get on that page is by sitting down and talking. About everything. And if you need anything, I’m here, okay?”

“Thanks, Nicke.”

“Any time, Mitchie.”

13.I wouldn't trade what made ya the woman you're gonna be. And it's okay if it's not perfect, 'cause it's not meant to be. Here's to the girls like me

Claude sees so much of herself in Nolan. She sees in her all of the talent, the attitude, the fear, the insecurity, the drive. And Claude did everything she could to be that model for Nolan, to be the person in the locker room Nolan looked up to. Because the sun was setting on Claude’s career - she had a couple more seasons in her. 

But Nolan...Nolan’s career was just starting. And Claude would make sure that when it was time for her to hang up the jersey, Nolan would have everything she needed to forge her own. 

14.Girl, you're just like me.

Robbi loved being compared to Jaden. In her mind, it was an indicator that she was doing everything right. But hearing Jaden make the comparisons...that was a completely different feeling.

“God,” Jaden’s voice was fond as she shook her head, “you’re just like me.”

And Robbi beamed with pride.


End file.
